Just One Weekend
by jonasxsister
Summary: Read and Review. "One weekend with a baby can't be that bad, Nick." Miley assured him. It can't...right? Follow two young celebrities as they experience the adventures of babysitting. Niley.
1. Chapter 1

**I know that Miley Cyrus and Nick Jonas will probably never be asked to babysit one's children, but an aspiring author can dream, can't she? **

**Disclaimer: No, I do not own Miley Cyrus, Nick Jonas, or the Jonas Brothers. Once again, if I owned all that, would my butt be glued to the computer chair, writing stories? No, I'd be making out with Joseph Jonas. I own nothing but the plot, sadly (I do own Aunt Julia and Abbey, unless Miley really _does _have an Aunt Julia and a cousin named Abbey. But I doubt it). Ah, enough with this, on with the story! Please read and review. :)**

* * *

"I can't believe I let you drag me into this." Nick muttered as Miley pulled him into her aunt's apartment. Miley's beloved Aunt Julia had asked Miley to babysit her six month old daughter, Abbey.

"Oh Nicky, will you just get over it. It's just babysitting for God's sake. One weekend with a baby can't be _that _bad, can it?"

"Why do I have to I have to come along with you? Your aunt asked you. Keyword _you_." Nick reminded her.

Miley rolled her eyes, "Come on. It'll be fine." she assured him. "Aunt Julia, we're here!"

"Miley!" cried a young, frazzled woman. "Thank God you're here! I'm already late, my flight leaves in an hour. Um…" she paused frantically before remembering what she needed to say. "I have a list of her allergies on the fridge, a long with the number of the hotel I'm staying at." She picked up a list off the counter and handed it to Miley. "Here's a list of important phone numbers; her grandmother, her aunts, her doctor. And just in case, you can knock on our neighbor, Linda's, door. She's an expert with babies. When worse comes to worse, you know to call 911, and you know my cell phone number. Remember to feed her and change her diapers. Oh, and Miley, bath time is at 6:00, every night."

"Don't worry Aunt Julia, I got it all covered! I can honestly assure you that Nick and I will take good care of Abbey. Right Nick?" Miley asked, glaring at him.

Nick was staring blankly into space, "Huh, what? Oh…yeah. I promise to feed the cat."

"We don't have a cat, Nick." Aunt Julia informed him.

Miley poked him, "Nice to know you're listening!" she snapped. "Anyways, we promise to take care of her. I babysit Noah all the time. This will be a cinch." They were interrupted by a car horn blaring furiously in front of the apartment.

"That's my taxi, I really have to go." said Aunt Julia, glancing at her silver-crested watch. "Please call me if something goes wrong." she pleaded as she wrapped Miley in a hug.

Miley nodded, "Of course. You can trust me!"

Aunt Julia smiled down at her, "I know I can. Thank you so much, Miley. You two, Nick. I'll see y'all on Sunday Night!" she chimed as she stepped out the apartment with her luggage, closing the door behind her.

"Alrighty, let's get this show on the road!" squealed Miley as she ran happily into Abbey's room. "Hi Abbey!" Nick followed her into the room, smiling at the sight of Miley and the baby.

"I have to admit, she's pretty cute." Nick confessed. He wrinkled his nose as a nasty odor drifted throughout the room. "Ew, what is that stench?"

"It's a dirty diaper, Nick." explained Miley.

"I knew that."

She shook her head, "If you'll excuse me, duty calls." she said as she pushed past him and gently placed Abbey on the changing table. She reached under the table and grabbed a fresh diaper and baby powder. "Here we go," Miley muttered to herself. She unwrapped Abbey's diaper and twisted the powder bottle open. "Nick, can you get me the baby wipes? They're right there by the crib."

"Sure babe," he replied. He grabbed the box of the baby wipes from the dresser that lay by the crib and made his way over to Miley at the changing table. He stopped in his tracks when he saw the sight of Abbey's dirty diaper in the diaper genie. "Oh my God." he whimpered.

Miley sighed, "Nick, please. Just hand me a baby wipe, will you?" Trying his hardest to keep his eyes off the diaper, Nick handed Miley a wipe with shivering hands. Miley snatched the wipe from his grasp and tended to wiping Abbey's bottom. She then applied the baby powder and followed by clothing Abbey with the fresh diaper. "All better." Miley smiled as she held Abbey in her arms. "How can you not want to take care of this little angel?" she asked Nick.

"I can think of a few good reasons," he answered, glancing over at the diaper genie.

She couldn't help but giggle, "Hold her, okay? I'm going to fix her a bottle." said Miley as she carefully handed Abbey over to Nick.

"Um, hey Abbey." Nick said as Miley left for the kitchen. "It looks like Miley's doing a great job with you. You must be pretty lucky to have a cousin like her." He took a seat in the nearby rocking chair and started rocking back and forth. "You know Abbey; you have the cutest face I have ever seen. It might even be the face of a future rock star." Abbey giggled, causing Nick to smile. "Yeah, you never know." he cooed, holding her close to his face.

"I'm back," Miley said as she entered the nursery, bottle in hand.

Nick looked up, smiling. "Hey." he said as he continued rocking back and forth.

"Aw," Miley sighed. "It looks like you two are going to get along well." She handed the bottle to Nick, "Give it a shot."

"Alright." Nick gladly took the bottle from Miley's hands and fed it to Abbey. He smiled at how peaceful she looked when her mouth met the nip of the bottle. "I remember when Frankie used to be this little." he recalled.

"Yeah," Miley agreed. "I remember when Noah was a baby. She was so cute. Time flies so fast, I can't believe she's already eight years old." she said as she knelt down by the rocking chair.

Nick smiled at Miley, "She's falling asleep." he said excitedly, yet quietly. As soon as Abbey drifted off to dreamland, Nick gently placed her in her crib and turned off the lights. He held Miley's hand in his as he quietly closed the door behind them.

"You did a good job in there." Miley told him as they sat down on the couch. She sighed peacefully as she let her head slowly fall into Nick's lap.

He chuckled as he began stroking her long brown locks, "Thanks, babe. Ever since Frankie grew up, I've forgotten how much I love babies. When I was alone with Abbey, the way I looked at her completely changed direction. The second those green eyes looked up and smiled at me, I realized how sweet she was."

Miley grinned as her hand caressed his cheek, "Mr. Mom." she giggled.

Nick stiffened up, "So it's going to be like that, is it?" he questioned, trying to sound angry.

"Oh Nicky, you know I'm a joker."

"Mhmm," Nick replied as he let his lips meet with hers. For a minute they were trapped in raw emotion, forgetting the world around them as their lips were engaged in a romantic encounter. The picture-perfect scene was interrupted when Abbey let out an earsplitting cry.

Miley sighed before getting up, "I should get that."

Nick smiled at her as he relaxed on the couch, "I'll be waiting." He let his sock-clad feet rest on the coffee table and closed his eyes. His moment of silence was interrupted by yet another earsplitting noise.

"NICK!!" Miley yelled from the nursery.

Startled, he scrambled off the couch and into the nursery. "What happened?!" he asked worriedly. He tried him best to prevent him from smiling as he saw Miley standing there, her shirt covered in baby vomit.

"Don't say a word." she hushed him, noticing his amused expression. "Help me?"

Nick ran over to her and took Abbey from her grasp, placing her on the changing table. "How did this happen?" he asked as he began wiping Miley's shirt with a wet cloth.

"I'm guessing part of it was left over gas. I was an idiot and forgot to remind you to burp her after her feeding." explained Miley.

Nick continued to wipe her shirt, "Don't be too hard on yourself. Nobody's perfect." Nick's eyes lit up as he was about to break into song, but Miley stopped him by placing a finger to his lips.

"Don't even think about it," she laughed. She grabbed a clean shirt from her bag and quickly ran to the bathroom to change. Less than a minute later, she walked out to see Nick waiting for her in the living room. "Is Abbey okay?" she asked.

"Relax, she's fine." Nick assured her as he motioned for Miley to sit with him. "Do you want to watch something?"

Miley shrugged, "Sure, why not?" Before sitting down, she headed toward Aunt Julia's movie shelf and gathered a few movie titles. "Pick one," she told Nick as she laid them out on the coffee table.

"Hm," Nick pondered. "I like _The Grudge_."

"No no no no no." Miley shot back. "That's too scary. What if Abbey hears it and it freaks her out?"

Nick huffed, "Come on Miley, I'm here to protect you. And Abbey won't hear a thing."

"But what if she does?"

"It's not like she'll understand any of it. Can we watch it, please?" pleaded Nick. He stuck out his bottom lip and looked at Miley with puppy dog eyes.

Miley sighed, "Alright, fine. But if it gets too scary I'm turning it off." she explained as she popped the disc into the DVD player. She placed a bag of popcorn into the microwave and started the timer before snuggling up to Nick on the couch.

He looked down at her and smiled, "If it gets too scary, I'm your knight in shining armor." he promised.

She smiled and placed a hand on his cheek, "Thank you." For the next hour and a half, they sat on the couch, neither of their gazes leaving the TV. "No Karen, no!" Miley shrieked as she stuffed popcorn into her mouth. Nick laughed at her unusual behavior; she had been more interested in the movie than he'd expected. A few minutes later, Abbey woke up with an arousing cry. "You get her, I'm watching." Miley ordered as her arm harmlessly hit Nick in the stomach, her eyes not leaving the screen.

"I knew you'd like the movie." Nick teased before heading off to Abbey's room. A terrible odor met with his nose as he entered the room. "Just perfect," he mumbled sarcastically while walking to Abbey's crib. He picked her up and laid her down on the changing the table. He searched the bottom of the changing table, his eyes circling around before he found the diapers, baby wipes, and baby powder. He got his supplies ready before unwrapping Abbey's diaper. "I can do this." he whispered to himself. "It's just a baby girl, and it's just a diaper." he assured himself, his eyes tightly closed. He opened his eyes and tossed the dirty diaper in the diaper genie. "Next step…baby wipe." he reminded himself as he gently wiped Abbey's bottom. "Aha!" he chimed as he silently remembered to apply baby powder. After a few sprinkles here and there, Nick wrapped Abbey in the fresh diaper. "Perfect!" he said in satisfaction. He placed Abbey back in her crib and kissed her forehead. He closed the door and returned to Miley.

"What'd she need?" Miley inquired, her gaze still concentrated on the movie.

"She needed a diaper change," explained Nick, taking a seat next to her.  
"You did it by yourself? Why didn't you call me?!" Miley asked in shock as she frantically got up and ran to the nursery. "Nick, there'd better not be a diaper wrapped around her head!" she snapped as she padded into the nursery. "You actually did it…right." Miley stated quietly as she returned from the nursery. "Good job, Nick." she complimented as she plopped down next to him on the couch.

Nick grinned and placed his arm around her, "What can I say? I have a way with kids."

Miley laughed as she let her head rest on his shoulder, "Yes, Nick. You do." They shared a passionate kiss before returning to the movie.

**

* * *

**

A/N: This wraps up the first chapter! If you liked it, please review! No flames.

**Kayslee. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to those who reviewed! Sorry it took so long to get the next chapter up. I've been so busy with school that I haven't been able to find the time to get this up. I'm sick and staying home from school today, so I figured I should get this chapter finished and post it. Hope it isn't too disappointing, I'm not the greatest writer and most of you would agree. **

**Disclaimer: NO, I don't own Hannah Montana, Miley Cyrus, or the Jonas Brothers. Seriously, must I repeat? If I did, I wouldn't waste my time fantasizing and writing stories about them. I would be macking on Joseph, for your information. So Disney, don't sue me! I know I don't own any of them. So sadly…I own nothing but the plot. But enough of this nonsense. Please review, no flames! **

**On with the story…**

* * *

"Nick. Nicholas, wake up!" Miley whispered loudly as she shook Nick. The two of them had fallen asleep on the couch, immediately as the credits rolled on, neither of them willing to turn off the TV.

Nick groaned, "Miley, midnight make out time isn't until ten minutes from now. Let me sleep." he said as he ran his fingers through his hair and laid back down.

Miley rolled her eyes, "No, Nick. I think Abbey has a fever."

"Uh oh," Nick whimpered as he jumped off the couch and headed towards Abbey's room. He placed his hand on her forehead and looked at Miley worryingly, "She _does_ feel warm," he admitted. "What should we do?"

"Call her doctor." Miley reminded him. "I'll check the kitchen for some fever reducer, just call the pediatrician."

Nick nodded and searched for the phone. The closest phone was located in the kitchen, allowing Nick to look at the list of numbers taped to the fridge. "Doctor…doctor…doctor…" he mumbled as he looked from the doctor's number. "Dr. Peyton, aha!" he said as he began punching the numbers in the phone's keypad.

"Dr. Peyton's office, may I help you?" asked a receptionist.

"Hello, yes? I'm Nick Jonas, and I have a sick baby with me. Her name is Abbey Kane, and her mom is out of town. My girlfriend and I are watching her for the weekend." Nick cried frantically.

"Alright, settle down. All I need is for you to give me some informa—"

"I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THIS!" Nick yelled into the phone. "She's just a baby! She's burning up!"

The receptionist sighed, "Alright, just bring her in and we can check her out."

Nick frantically ran to Miley, who was tending to Abbey on the couch. "We need to bring her in. What do we do?!"

"Maybe it wasn't so smart of Aunt Julia to leave it to us to watch Abbey. We can't drive!" Miley snapped.

"I am aware of that," Nick said, absentmindedly. "How are we going to get her there?"

Miley chewed her lip as she thought, "I've got it! Abbey's hospital is only ten minutes away by walking! We can walk her there."

"Miley, are you for real?" Nick asked. "It's midnight and we're in Los Angeles. There's bound to be paparazzi lurking around, and we can't expose Abbey to the media! She's too young for that!"

Miley couldn't help but smile, Nick sounded just like an overprotective father. "I know, Nick. I know. But it's either that, or we let Abbey stay here and get worse. We have to know if she's okay."

"I guess you're right," Nick sighed. "Get the baby carrying pouch and put it on. I'll put Abbey in and cover her with a blanket."

She nodded, "Gotcha." Miley ran over to the coat hanger and slid on the pouch.

Nick ran into the nursery and grabbed a pink fleece blanket. "This seems warm enough," he muttered as he ran back to Miley, who was placing a tiny jacket on Abbey. Nick lightly wrapped Abbey in the fleece blanket before placing her in the pouch. "Ready to go?" asked Nick as he lightly took hold of Miley's hand.

Miley yawned softly before returning a nod, "Whenever you are." They shared a worried smile before heading out the door and locking it behind them. As they neared the end of their walk, Miley's eyes carefully searched the area for any hidden paparazzi. She let out a sigh of relief, "All clear, Nicky."

"For now…" Nick replied, his voice shaking. His hand shivered as he pressed a button to cross the street. As soon as the 'WALK' signal switched on, Miley and Nick carefully ran across the street to the hospital parking lot. They quickly entered through the automatic doors and skidded up to the front desk. "THIS BABY IS SICK! I CALLED IN EARLIER AND I WAS TOLD TO BRING HER IN. HELP!!" Nick yelled crazily.

The receptionist blinked as she rubbed her ears, "…And your name is?"

"NICK JONAS." he answered in the same loud tone.

Miley's facial expression tightened, "Nick…" she scolded.

"Oops," he mumbled as he closed his eyes and prepared for the worst. _I hope they don't jump to conclusions about Miley, Abbey, and me, _he thought to himself. He could feel the presence of teenage girls in the hospital waiting room running up to him.

"Girls, girls, there's no time for this!" shouted a nurse. "They've got a sick baby with them and she needs to be checked out, okay?" The girls nodded. "Thank you. Hi, judging by the countless number of girls screaming their heads off, you must be Nick Jonas. And you must be the one and only Miley Cyrus." she said, turning to Nick and Miley. "I'm Kali. Why don't I take Abbey into Dr. Peyton's office? Take a seat and make yourselves comfortable, we should be done in a few minutes. Nick nodded and smiled after her.

"Crazy night, huh?" Miley asked breathlessly.

Nick nodded in agreement, "I'll say. Let's just consider ourselves lucky that it was fan girls instead of photographers." Miley smiled at him before dozing off on his shoulder. Nick smiled down at her, she looked so peaceful. For the next fifteen minutes, Nick sat there patiently, waiting for further word from the doctor.

"Any word yet?" asked Miley as she woke up from her brief slumber.

Nick shook his head, "Not yet. I'm just as anxious as you are." he continued to tap his foot on the cold tile floor as he waited for time to pass him by.

A few minutes later, a tall, slender woman wearing a snow white coat stepped out from the door nearby the receptionist's desk. "Miss Cyrus, may we have a minute with you?"

"Of course." she answered as she stood up. "I'll be right back," she whispered to Nick, before following the doctor.

* * *

"Alright Miley, it turns out that Abbey is just fine." explained Dr. Peyton, as she handed Abbey to Miley.

"Oh thank goodness," Miley said. "…And her fever?"

Dr. Peyton smiled, "It's already going down. Just give her this baby fever reducer every six hours and she should be good to go."

Miley grinned, "Thank you so much, Dr. Peyton. You don't know how worried Nick and I were."

"It's not a problem, Miley. You and Nick were very responsible to bring Abbey in to see me."

Miley shrugged, "Once again, thanks for everything."

Dr. Peyton smiled warmly as she shook Miley's hand, "Please call me if you need anything. Abbey is one of my favorite patients."

"Will do, Dr. Peyton. Good night!" Miley called as she opened the door to the waiting room.

Nick stood up anxiously, "So…?"

"Abbey's fine." Miley shared excitedly.

Nick treated Miley to a quick peck on the lips, "That's great!" He stifled a yawn before saying, "It's late. We'd better head home." Miley quickly agreed and they exited the hospital.

* * *

Ten minutes later, they returned to Aunt Julia's. After hanging up his jacket, Nick dropped onto the couch, exhausted. "I'm gonna go put Abbey back to bed." Miley informed him before walking off to the nursery. Nick sent a nod her way before placing his hands behind his head. He yawned quietly and rested his head on the big cushion that lay behind him. His eyelids were about to close like shutters when he heard Miley's pure voice singing quietly from the nursery.

_It's easy to feel like  
__You're all alone  
__To feel like nobody knows  
__The great that you are  
__The good that's inside you  
__Is trying so hard to break through_

_Maybe it's your time to lift off and fly  
__You won't know if you never try  
__I will be there with you all of the way  
__You'll be fine_

Nick stood up and quietly padded over to the nursery, revealing Miley singing to a calming Abbey as the room was dimly lit. He smiled at the scene; he loved it when Miley sang. He loved it even more when she _wasn't _singing in front of a huge crowd. Nick had always admired it when Miley sang privately to friends and family. It seemed more personal, and it had more meaning.

_Don't let anyone tell you  
__That you're not strong enough  
__Don't give up  
__There's nothing wrong with just  
__Being yourself  
__That's more than enough_

Miley looked down at Abbey with sleepy eyes. Sure enough, Abbey was grinning as Miley's voice slurred softly in harmony. Miley giggled lightly and continued singing:

_So come on and raise your voice  
__Speak your mind, make some noise  
__And sing, hey, hey  
__Make some noise  
__Hey, hey yeah_

Nick grinned from ear to ear before taking the next verse solo:

_You want to be known  
__You want to be heard  
__I know you are beautiful  
__You have so much to give  
__Some change you wanna live  
__So shout it out and let it show_

Soon enough, Miley joined him. They're voices were joined together in a perfect blend of voices, creating just the right amount of harmonies and melodies. Their eyes locked as they sang, forgetting they were singing to Abbey. In mind, for a minute, it was just them, pouring their hearts out to each other in song.

_You have a diamond inside of your heart  
__A light that shines bright as the stars  
__Don't be afraid to be all that you are  
__You'll be fine  
__Don't let anyone tell you  
__That you're not strong enough  
__Don't give up  
__There's nothing wrong with just  
__Being yourself  
__That's more than enough_

_So come on and raise your voice  
__Speak your mind, make some noise  
__And sing, hey, hey  
__Make some noise  
__Hey, hey yeah_

In a few split seconds they sweetly returned back to reality as they turned their attention to Abbey, who was slowly falling asleep. Nick and Miley smiled before continuing to serenade her.

_You can't just sit back  
__And watch the world change  
__That is what you've got to say  
__There's no one else who can stand in your place  
__So come on, it's never too late_

_  
__Maybe it's your time to lift off and fly  
__You won't know if you never try_

_  
__Don't let anyone tell you  
__That you're not strong enough  
__Don't give up  
__There's nothing wrong with just  
__Being yourself  
__That's more than enough_

_So come on and raise your voice  
__Speak your mind, make some noise  
__And sing, hey, hey  
__Make some noise  
__Hey, hey yeah_

Abbey's eyes slowly fluttered close while Nick and Miley's 'heys' slowly trailed off as their voices softened. The couple smiled down at the baby girl, watching her sleep peacefully. "She's beautiful, isn't she Nick?" Miley asked, her voice barely above a whisper.

Nick nodded in agreement as he placed an arm around Miley's shoulders, "She is beautiful, Miley. She looks so innocent and young, and hopefully today's world won't take that away from her." he said. He gently stroked her rosy cheeks and yawned, "We finally got her to sleep," he started. He yawned once more. "…And I think it's our turn now."


End file.
